


I Wish

by Miyako_mei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: A chance encounter with an abandoned kitten causes some unusual things to happen.IWAOI story
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Monday

Pouring down with rain, Oikawa made his way home alone from school.

Whistling as he walked through the empty winding streets, a light breeze tugging on his umbrella, as he swung the carrier bag from the combini in his other hand.

"Mrow"

A tiny sound distracted him from his thoughts and stopped him in his tracks.

"Mrow"

His eyes drawn to the sound, a tiny black, shivering kitten in a box, partially hidden from view by a bush.

"Mrooow"

The kitten cried at him, as if begging for help.

"Hmm? Are you alone little one?"

Oikawa tentatively approached the box and crouched down, covering himself and the kitten with his umbrella.

He dangled his hand over the edge of the box and the kitten reached out with its nose, rubbing its drenched, cold body on Oikawa's warm, dry hand.

"Haaaaah"

Oikawa sighed looking troubled. He searched around him for any sign that someone, anyone was looking after the kitten.

"How could someone abandon an adorable little thing like you?"

He smiled as the kitten licked his hand, purring.

"Haaah, fine. It's not like there is anyone else at home, you can come with me for now and I'll see if I can find if you have a real owner tomorrow."

He gently moved his hand away from the kittens face, reaching under it's belly and picking it up. He tucked it inside his school blazer and continued his journey home.

"I'm home" 

Oikawa called out as he opened the front door and entered the house.

"Not that there is anyone here...." 

He mumbled to himself.

He removed his shoes and dropped his bags on the floor as he made his way through the house.

Finally reaching the lounge area, he carefully sat himself crossed legs on the floor.

Reaching into his blazer jacket, he pulled out the spiky little kitten.

"Pfffft! Your fur reminds me of Iwa-chan.... spiky like his head!"

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh as he placed the kitten on the floor in front of him.

"Let me take a picture, I'll show it to Iwa-chan tomorrow. You're so adorable!"

He pulled out his phone and snapped away as the kitten sat obediently, waiting for him to finish.

Still laughing, wiping a tear from his eye, Oikawa rose from his seat as the kitten watched him carefully.

"Wait here, I'll get a towel and some food for you."

As Oikawa tried to lave the room, the kitten ran after him.

"Hmm? You want to come with?"

He spoke to the kitten as he walked about the house.

"The towels are upstairs....."

He made his way upstairs.

"Mroooooow!"

He reached the top of the stairs and looked behind him.

"Aaaaw, are you too little to climb the stairs?"

Watching the little kitten attempt to climb the stairs was too much for him.

Heading back down the stairs, he scooped up the tiny kitten and pressed his face into its still wet fur.

"You are just too much! And too wet! Bleh."

Smiling, both Oikawa and the kitten headed up the stairs to get a towel.

"Haaaah, I wish Iwa-Chan was as helpless sometimes. Then it would give me a chance to help him out rather than him always helping me."

Oikawa spoke to the kitten with a troubled smile.

After grabbing a towel, they made their way back downstairs and to the kitchen.

He smoothly placed the kitten on the tiled floor as he searched for a small plate.

The kitten purred whilst winding itself around Oikawa's legs.

Oikawa chose a plate and carried that, plus the towel and a tin to the lounge as the kitten scampered after him.

Resuming his previous position, he sat on the floor and the kitten immediately clambered into his lap.

"Good kitty, now I can dry you off."

He took the towel and rubbed the kitten dry.

"Haha! Your fur is even spikier now! It looks even more like him!"

The kitten sat patiently in Oikawa's lap, purring away. 

Instictively, Oikawa reached out his hand to stroke the kittens head causing the kittens purring to increase.

"Haaaaah, I wish Iwa-chan was this affectionate. Well.... It's not like we're together...."

"Mrow?"

The kitten stared into Oikawa's eyes.

"I just, I guess I'm fed up of being in this unrequited love..... though I don't know why I'm saying all of this to a cat. Let's get you some food."

"Mrow!"

Hopping off his lap, the kittens purring continued as Oikawa reached for the tine and the plate.

"Now this is the good stuff."

Oikawa pointed at the small tin he was holding, showing the kitten what he had.

"This is the premium brand of tuna..... I guess I'll need to find something else to eat tonight..."

He emptied the can onto the plate and set it before the kitten who started to hungrily eat.

"You must have been starving, I wonder how long you had been outside alone? Ah, I forgot to get you a drink!"

Slowly rising so as not to distract the kitten, Oikawa went in search of a bowl and some water.

"Mrow! Mrow!"

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you would be thirsty."

Hurrying back, he noticed the kitten had cleaned the plate, he set down the water and sat back down on the floor.

"You must have been hungry."

Speaking to the kitten as it lapped up the water, Oikawa distractedly started playing with its ears and tail.

"Mrooow..."

Soft paws touched Oikawas legs.

"You done? Okay, well I guess it's my turn...."

Oikawa went in search of his own food, the kitten following wherever he went. After he ate, they went to his room to while away the evening.

After a few hours of watching tv and lying together on his bed, Oikawa decided it was time to sleep.

Turning the tv and the lights off, he lay on his back with the kitten lying on top of him.

Absentmindedly stroking the cats head, he started to talk.

"I guess if I can't find your owner you could live here with me. My parents moved a couple of months ago for my fathers job but they allowed me to stay here as it is my third year of high school. I'm glad they let me stay, it would have been difficult to leave Iwa-chan."

The kitten only purred in return. Oikawa continued talking.

"We're in our third year now, we'll be going to college soon and I don't know if we will still be together. I can't remember when I first started to feel this way about him but the thought of us being apart is too real. I thought I would be happy to stay as we are as long as we were together, but now.... I can't even guarantee that."

Continuing to play with the kittens ears, Oikawa poured his heart out to the quiet creature.

"But I don't know how he feels about me and I don't want to risk what we have now. If telling him how I feel meant losing him completely, I don't know if I could live with that."

Oikawa's eyes started to grow heavy as he listened to the kittens purring.

"I just......wish......we could get.....a little closer......"

Drifting off to sleep to the calming sound of the kittens purrs, he could no longer distinguish dream from reality.

"I will grant your wish"


	2. Tuesday pt 1

A bright and sunny morning without a cloud in the sky.

Oikawa yawned and stretched as he awoke. Sitting up in his bed he surveyed the room.

Where's the kitten? He thought to himself.

Patting the bed sheets to ensure the little one wasn't hidden, he rolled out of bed and scratched his messy head.

He searched his room starting to worry. 

Maybe the kitten has gone exploring in the house? 

This thought in his mind he left his bedroom and continued his search throughout the house.

10 minutes pass - nothing.

20 minutes pass - still no sign of the kitten.

30 minutes pass and he finds himself in the kitchen.

'Kitten? Are you in here?"

His eyes darting about the room looking for any sort of movement until they finally settle on the back door.

Oh....I forgot we had that....

Approaching the door, Oikawa squatted and poked at the cat flap located at the bottom, left by the previous house owners.

Damn, it was still open....

Climbing to his feet, Oikawa rubbed at his scruffy hair as he turned to the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Ah, I'm going to be late!"

Oikawa darted back to his room and hurriedly started getting ready for school.

"Oikawa, you just about made it"

Makki, Mattsun and Iwaizumi were gathered in a corner of the classroom as a disheveled Oikawa fell through the door.

"It's been a weird morning." 

Oikawa explained, sauntering over to his seat as the school bell began to chime.

Taking his seat next to Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun left for their own.

After a hectic and disappointing morning, Oikawa could only console himself with one thought.

At least Iwa-chan hasn't disappeared.

Makki and Mattsun approached Oikawa's desk as Iwaizumi also turned to face him.

"What's your excuse today Trashykawa?"

"Why are you always so mean, I have a genuine reason today!"

"Well the fact you just had to say you have a genuine reason today should explain that" Makki laughed at him.

Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms.

"I found a stray kitten on the way home from school yesterday, I took it home and this morning I was looking for it." He explained sulkily.

A hand was suddenly placed on his forehead.

"Woah, are you feeling okay?"

"Did your dream finally come true? Were you abducted by aliens?"

"What is with you guys?" Oikawa swatted away the offending hand.

The other three continued the conversation amongst themselves with Oikawa looking on.

"This is weird"

"I know... I mean....who would believe the Oikawa going out of his way to help another person or animal...."

"There is definitely something wrong with him."

"Hey! I'm deeply offended! Even I wouldn't ignore a tiny kitten abandoned in the rain."

The three boys looked at Oikawa skeptically.

"Besides, It looked just like Iwa-chan! Want to see a photo?"

Makki and Mattsun exchanged knowing glances.

"That explains it." They agreed in unison as Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at his phone to see the photos.

"Hmm? I know I took some..... It was too cute not to."

Oikawa searched through his phone for the photos he had taken the previous night but they were nowhere to be found.

"Just take some more photos later and send them to us."

"I can't.... when I woke up this morning, the kitten had vanished..."

The three boys glanced at each other.

"So it was just another one of his excuses after all"

"Trashykawa, you probably just dreamed it."

"No, no! It was definitely not a dream. It was too real...."

"Let's ignore Oikawa and his bullshit, did you guys watch that show last night?"

Conversation flowed easily for the rest of the break whilst Oikawa sat at his desk wondering if it was all a dream after all.

"Oikawa, you okay?" 

It was the end of the school day and everyone was packing up their bags as Iwaizumi spoke.

"Mmm, I just can't believe that it was a dream....It definitely happened."

"Well, maybe the kitten will have come back by the time you get home. It's time for practice now though, so focus." Iwaizumi tried to reassure Oikawa.

"Mmm, thanks Iwa-chan" a small smile appeared on Oikawa's face as he followed Iwaizumi out of the classroom.

"Trashykawa, you were useless today. You need to get your mind off that kitten, whether it was real or not we can't have you being a train wreck in any of our upcoming matches."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked home together after practice as they lived only a couple of streets apart.

"Aagh, I know! I'll be fine tomorrow."

"yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, Iwa-chan."

The two boys parted ways and headed home.

Nearing his house, Oikawa's eyes darted from side to side.

The kitten might be around here?

He slowly approached his house whilst searching to see if the kitten was around.

Nothing..... maybe the kitten is inside? I left the cat flap open just in case.

Oikawa tried to keep calm, he didn't want to get his hopes up in case the kitten wasn't inside.

"I'm home!" He greeted the empty house as he let himself in.

Roaming through the deserted house, he checked every room and there was still no sign of the kitten.

He entered the remaining room, his bedroom and sighed as he collapsed onto his bed.

Maybe the kitten had a home to go to after all?

Attempting to comfort himself, Oikawa yawned.

Feeling tired, he checked the clock on his bedside table.

Only 6.30pm.... I'm tired, maybe I'll take a short nap before I eat.

Thinking this to himself, he closed his weary eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Mmm" Oikawa groaned as his eyes fluttered open

How long was I asleep?

He looked to the clock, 7pm.

30 minutes isn't that long, so why do I feel weird?

He sat up, his eyes sleepily surveying the room.

Everything looks weird.... Ah, I have an itchy ear!

Thinking this, he brought his hind leg up to his ear, scratching away.

Aaaaah, this feels so gooooood! He exclaimed inwardly, enjoying the pleasant sensation.

It was only as his scratching slowed that the realisation dawned on him.

.....why.....and how.....am I using my leg....eh?

He glanced to his leg as his heartbeat quickened.

That is not my leg......

A thin, furry brown leg poked out.

He hastily lifted his front paws.

Eh?

Even more confusion and panic arose as he was met with furry brown paws instead of arms and hands.

Lifted a paw to his head, his ears were not in their usual place.

As the panic steadily continued to rise, he swiftly hopped down from his bed and galloped to his full length mirror.

"Mroooow!?" What the!?

He tried to shout out loud but was met only with a cats meow.

I cannot believe this....

Staring in the mirror, Oikawa was faced with himself.....as a cat.


	3. Tuesday pt 2

"Mrow, mrow, mrow..." What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?

He paced back and forth, occasionally raising his head only to shudder when he caught his reflection.

He eventually gave up and sat in front of the mirror, glaring at his own appearance.

"Mroooooooow" I give up. I can't even talk.

As he helplessly stared at his reflection his stomach growled.

I haven't even had anything to eat yet.....maybe I can go to the kitchen and see if there is anything there...

Rising to his four paws, Oikawa navigated to the stairs, carefully hopped his way down and entered the kitchen.

Walking through the doorway, he noticed the carrier bag that he had abandoned there the previous night.

Ah! My shopping from yesterday! I know I bought another can of tuna yesterday and.....it must be my appetite as a cat but I am really craving that tuna!

Diving head first into the carrier bag, he picked up the small can of tuna in his mouth and pulled it out.

That was fun..... I never know bags could be that fun, I need to play with that carrier bag more later!

Pulling the can of tuna to the centre of the room, Oikawa exclaimed in delight that he had discovered his food for the night.

"Nyaaaaa~~!" Woo! I'm so hungry! Food!

He placed his paw on the top of the can to use the ring pull to open it.

An eery silence fell upon the kitchen followed by a deafening shriek.

"MRAAAAAAAAH!" Noooooooooo! I forgot I don't have thuuuumbs!!!!!!

"Mrow mrow mrow"

Oikawa cried to himself as he sat alone in the kitchen with his desired can of tuna.

Whyyyyyy!? Why couldn't cats have thumbs!?

After he felt he had spent enough time wallowing in his self pity, he decided to think of another plan of action.

I guess.... if I can't feed myself.... I'll need to find someone that can feed me... Iwa-chan lives only a couple of streets away, I'll visit him first.

With that final thought, he sauntered toward the cat flap in the back door, leaving his home behind to venture his way to Iwaizumi's house.

Everything is so much bigger....and scarier! I'm glad we don't live near any busy roads....or fences! I don't think I could climb a fence.....

Oikawa distracted himself with his thoughts as he sought out his destination. He felt fortunate that the majority of their neighbourhood favoured hedges over fences. 

He clambered through bushes and nimbly darted through the well known streets until he arrived at his friends familiar home.

He sat at the front door, pondering what to do next.

I hadn't thought this far ahead..... maybe if I just meow?

"Mrooow, Mrooow, Mrooow!?" Hellooooo? Iwa-chan? Let me in?!

Of course there was no response. 

Maybe I can try around the back?

With no other tactics to try, Oikawa padded his way to the side of the house where there was a wooden gate with a small gap at the bottom. He slid his way under the gate and stepped further into the garden.

"Mrow!" Iwa-chan!

Fortunately for Oikawa, Iwazumi was sitting on the edge of the patio, playing on his phone whilst snacking on some biscuits.

"Mrow! Mrow! Mrow!" Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!

Racing over to where Iwaizumi sat, he barely stopped himself before crashing into Iwaizumi's leg.

"Woah! What the hell, a cat?"

"Mroooooow, Mrooow." Iwa-chaaaaan, I'm so hungryyyyyyy.

Oikawa started winded his body between Iwaizumi's legs, rubbing himself against them.

"Where did you come from little guy?"

Iwaizumi put away his phone and reached down to stroke the cat.

Nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi's hand, Oikawa started to purr.

Aaaah, this feels nice.....

"Friendly kitty, aren't ya?" Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa.

Why can't you be this nice to me all the time, Iwa-chan?

It didn't take long for Oikawa to become distracted by the grumbling of his stomach.

"Mrow, mrow, mrooow, mrow!" Ah! Food! Thats right! Iwa-chan, as much as I am enjoying all of this attention right now, I need food! Feed me!

"Really vocal, too"

Iwaizumi continued to stroke the cat.

This is useless, he can't understand me....hmm? What's that smell?

Nose twitching, Oikawa followed the smell to the side of Iwaizumi.

"Nyaa~!" Biscuits!

Oikawa scampered over to the plate, dribble starting to appear at his lips from his hunger.

Just as he was about to leap and snatch one away, the plate suddenly disappeared.

"I'm pretty sure cats aren't supposed to eat human biscuits"

Looking up, Oikawa watched the plate hovering above him, just out of reach.

"Mrooooow" Nooo, my biscuits!

Iwaizumi looked on as the cat paced back and forth underneath the plate.

"I'm going to guess that you are hungry, wait here a second."

Heaving himself from the floor, plate still in hand, Iwaizumi swiftly entered his house leaving Oikawa behind, crying in his wake.

"Mroooooow!? Mrooooooow!?" Iwa-chaaaaan!? Iwa-chaaaaaan!?

He reappeared shortly after carrying a bowl and some cat biscuits. Setting them down in front of the cat, he retook his seat on the patio.

Oikawa stared at the bowl of cat biscuits in front of him, torn between desire and disgust.

"Mrow!" Nope. I can't do it. I know I look like a cat and that food looks and smells so good right now but, I just can't do it.

Oikawa indignantly turned his nose up at the bowl and begged Iwaizumi for something different.

"You don't want it? Not a fan of biscuits? Hold on a sec."

Once more, Iwaizumi rose and entered the house, returning with more food.

He showed Oikawa the tin.

"Is this more to your liking?"

A can of tuna.

"Nyaa~?" Tuna? Hmmm..... that's the cheap stuff Iwa-chan, come on, I know you can do better.

Iwaizumi tried to analyse the cats thoughts.

"Still no? Mmmm, I do have another one I could try.....it's his favourite brand....."

Contemplating what to do, Iwaizumi made the decision and made the journey to the house once more.

"What about this one?"

Kneeling beside Oikawa, he showed the familiar tin.

"Nyaaa~!" Nice one Iwa-chan!

Sighing, Iwaizumi emptied the tuna tin into the bowl.

"You have expensive taste."

Oikawa was too busy stuffing his face to respond however, Iwaizumi smiled at the loud purrs emitting from the small cats body.

Belly full, Oikawa stretched and yawned, slinking over to Iwaizumi's side.

I'm tired and you look warm...... Iwa-chan won't mind if I take a nap on his lap.... I am a cat....

Testing his luck, Oikawa placed a paw on Iwaizumi's leg.

"You want to come up? Come on then."

Moving his hands from his lap, he made space for the cat to clamber on.

Curling up into a ball, Oikawa's purrs continued.

Your lap is so comfy, I could get used to this.

A while passed and Oikawa was woken with a start.

"Its that late already? I'm sorry, kitty, I have to go inside now and you should probably head home too."

Eeeeh? Already? But I was comfy.....

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa from his lap and placed him on the floor.

"Feel free to come back any time."

With one final pat on the head, Iwaizumi went inside and did not come back out.

Oikawa sat in the garden, looking around. With nothing left to do, he decided to return home himself.

Tired out from his first adventure, he jumped up and collapsed onto his bed as soon as he arrived.

With a final yawn, he curled up into a ball and welcomed sleep.

I hope I wake up as a human in the morning....


	4. Wednesday pt 1

Do I still have a tail?

There was only one thing on Oikawa's mind when he woke up.

He lifted his hands in front of his face.

Hands, I have hands! Legs! They're normal too. There's no fur any where!

He patted his body making sure everything was in place.

He reached behind him to check if there was a tail, no tail! He reached to his head to check his ears were in the right place, they're there!

Lastly, he ran to his full length mirror and span in a circle.

"I'm normal again!"

One victory dance later, he checked the time and whistled as he went to take a shower and get ready for school.

It wasn't until his walk to school that he thought back to the previous night.

I wonder if that actually happened. I went for a nap, turned into a cat, visited Iwa-chan, came home, went to sleep again and woke up normal. Maybe it was all a dream. It's kind of hard to believe that I would actually turn into a cat. And why would I turn into a cat?

Disappointment flashed in his mind as he considered that the whole experience may have been a dream. He had enjoyed the previous night and his closeness with Iwaizumi and part of him didn't want it to be a dream.

He continued to think, his mind going in circles as he couldn't come up with an explanation or an answer.

I guess there is only one way to find out. He thought to himself, trying to calm his mind.

He continued his trip to school, walking that little bit quicker than usual, eager to speak to Iwaizumi and see if he had any recollection of the cat that had visited him the previous night.

"Oh look who decided to turn up at a decent time today."

Oikawa's three friends, Makki, Mattsun and Iwazumi, were in the usual corner surrounding both his and Iwaizumi's desks.

He greeted his friends and took his seat.

"Did the cat turn up at all last night Oikawa?" Iwazumi started the conversation.

"It didn't, I looked on my way home as well but then, I guess I kind of fell asleep and woke up this morning so I kind of forgot..."

The other three boys looked at Oikawa incredulously.

"So you slept for almost 12 hours?"

"And you forgot all about the kitten you were lovesick over yesterday?"

"I guess?" He shrugged, at this point he wasn't sure if him sleeping or 12 hours was entirely true and, he was a little bit distracted by other thoughts to be concerned by the kitten that had vanished, by this point, he wasn't sure what was real anymore. He wanted to move off the subject quickly so started up the conversation he was most interested in . 

"What about you Iwa-chan, anything unusual happen last night?"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa in confusion. Oikawa rarely seems interested in others lives and it was a very direct question. It sparked suspicion in those who knew him best.

"Nothing really" Iwaizumi responded thoughtfully. "Although we had a new cat come and visit us. I'd never seen this one before." 

Oikawa felt his heartbeat begin to race.

"Really? What time? What colour was it? What was it like?"

"Calm down Oikawa, it was the same as your cat. This one was brown and was too big to be a kitten."

"Oh, right" Oikawa reprimanded himself, luckily the others had convinced themselves his sudden excitement was caused by him thinking it was the kitten.

There was an unnerving silence.

"And? Aren't you going to tell us about the cat?"

"There isn't really much to tell."

Another silence.

"This is boring, Mattsun did you see that anime on tv last night?"

Makki and Mattsun started their own private conversation and left Oikawa and Iwaizumi in their uncomfortable silence.

Oikawa started fidgeting, desperate to ask more about the cat.

"Since when did you become a big fan of cats, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked in surprise.

"Erm, I wouldn't say I'm a big fan of cats. I'm just interested to hear about it."

Play it cool, don't want to come across as suspicious. Oikawa was relieved when Iwaizumi brought up the topic of the cat visit again.

"As I said, there isn't much to say. A cat came and then it left."

"Did you stroke it?"

"Well, yeah. It came over wanting a fuss."

"And what did you think of it's fur? Was it soft? Did you like it?"

Even Oikawa realised his questions weren't natural but he was desperate to know. He was begging for praise from Iwaizumi.

"Sure, it's a cat, it has nice soft fur."

Oikawa beamed.

"Did you feed it?" Oikawa continued his interrogation.

"It begged for food so I put some down."

"Actually, why do you have cat food, you don't have a cat and have never had one?"

"Sometimes I feed the cats in the neighbourhood if they come visit. Why are you asking like you know I have cat food any way?" Iwaizumi was on the defensive from all of the questions and Oikawa's strange behaviour.

"Oh! Um, I guess I just assumed you had fed it cat food?" Oikawa scrambled for an excuse, realising his mistake.

"This cat was really picky, would only eat this one brand."

"Oh yeah?" Oikawa watched Iwaizumi as he spoke and noticed how happy he was talking about the cat. He folded his arms on his desk and hid his face behind them, his eyes peeping out, watching Iwaizumi's expressions.

"You really liked that cat?"

The question stopped Iwaizumi in his tracks as he realised he had gotten a bit carried away.

"I guess so, he did have really nice fur and he was pretty to look at. I wonder if he'll come visit again?"

Oikawa hid his face in his arms to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

I kind of hope I can turn into that cat again....


	5. Wednesday pt 2

"Why has Oikawa been smiling like an idiot all day?"

"I don't know but it's kind of creeping me out."

Makki and Mattsun had been making comments all day but Oikawa had been too obliviously happy to notice.

"It sickens me that Trashykawa can play when he's in this dazed out mood and that he plays better than normal."

Iwaizumi joined the insult team.

"Good luck Iwaizumi, you have to walk home with that happy idiot. See you tomorrow."

As the four left the school grounds after volleyball practice, Makki and Mattsun headed in the opposite direction as Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked home together, as usual.

Oikawa was still in a ridiculously good mood after replaying Iwaizumi's comments repeatedly in his mind.

He thinks I have nice soft fur and that I'm pretty.

"It must be nice to be an idiot."

"Oh Iwa-chan, is it just the two of us now?"

"You've only just noticed? Why are you in such a good mood today any way?"

"Hmmm? Well I guess someone very important to me said some very nice things."

"Oh yeah? Who is it, what did they say?"

"Oh Iwa-chan, if only I could tell you but this is a secret I will have to take to my grave."

Iwaizumi responded by punching Oikawa in the arm.

They continued walking together, the silence only broken by Oikawa's happy humming.

"She must be pretty special to you then." Iwaizumi couldn't stand the silence, he wanted to know more.

"She? It's not a girl, Iwa-chan. Besides, I already told you, it's a secret."

"Oh, right." Iwaizumi turned his face away from Oikawa to hide his expression.

Fortunately for him, Oikawa was still far too distracted in his happy daze to notice.

They continued the remainder of the walk home, enjoying each others silent company.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Oikawa couldn't help but ask.

"Will you be waiting for the cat again tonight?"

There was a thoughtful pause.

"Hmmm, maybe, it's kind of cold though ."

Oikawa practically skipped home, he dashed inside the house and checked the time.

"It's 6pm now, it happened some time between 6.30pm and 7pm yesterday."

He dashed to the kitchen to quickly grab some food, he didn't want to chance having to eat cat food or just a tin of tuna today.

After chasing down his meal with a glass of water, he raced to his bedroom and threw on some pyjamas.

He had no idea how it worked but when he woke up that morning, he was back in the school uniform he had fallen asleep in the night before. He decided to try to be more prepared this time.

6.20pm

He sat on his bed and couldn't help but watch the clock.

6.30pm

He started feeling drowsy. He grew excited as he thought that it might be happening again and so he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, wishing that he would wake up again as a cat.

7pm

Oikawa stretched and rolled over as he sleepily sat up in his bed.

Repeating the same routine as the morning, he checked for paws, ears and a tail but this time, he confirmed he had them all and was, most certainly, a cat.

"Mrooow!" Yaaaay! I'm a cat! I'm wasting no time today, I'm going to see Iwa-chan now!

He eagerly ran through his bedroom door, made his way down the stairs with a bit more confidence than yesterday, slid through the kitchen on the tiled floor and leapt through the cat flap.

He easily made his way to Iwaizumi's house and this time headed straight to the back garden.

"Mrow!?" Iwa-chan!? Are you still outside?

"Oh hey kitty, you've come to visit again?" Iwaizumi was wearing the sweetest smile as he greeted the cat.

"Mrow, mrow!" Iwa-chan! You're here!

Oikawa happily trotted over to Iwaizumi and nuzzled against his leg.

"Man, you're so noisy and needy!" He chuckled as he bent over to give the cat some attention. "You remind me of someone I know, he's pretty noisy and needy as well!"

"Nyaaa~" If you're talking about the normal me then I'm kind of annoyed.....but happy at the same time.

Iwaizumi sat down on the patio as he did yesterday, allowing him to reach the cat better.

Oikawa immediately took advantage of this and climbed onto his lap, his loud purrs vibrating his small body.

Haaaaah, so warm!

"You're so warm and fluffy." Iwaizumi used both hands to stroke the cat, sending Oikawa into a dizzy euphoria.

A few minutes later a cold breeze flew through the garden.

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi shiver against the cold wind.

"Nyaa~?" You okay? It's surprising how warm this fur keeps me.

"Don't mind me, you're keeping my lap warm." Iwaizumi responded as if he knew what the cat meant.

Glancing around the garden, Oikawa tried to see if there was anyway to keep Iwaizumi warm.

Oh!

He hopped off Iwaizumi's lap and trotted toward the open back door as Iwaizumi watched him go.

He passed the threshold and stopped, looking behind him.

"Nyaa~?" Are you coming Iwa-chan? It will be warmer in your room.

Iwaizumi watched the cat quizzically.

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't your home."

He followed the cat meaning to pick him up and close the door so he couldn't get in but Oikawa had other idea's.

That's it Iwa-chan, this way, this way!

Before Iwaizumi could reach him the cat had already disappeared inside the house.

"Haaaaah, you are handful just like him as well."

Iwaizumi followed the cat inside the house, he poked his head in all of the doorways as he made his way through the house, wondering where the cat had gone.

Until he reached his bedroom and found the cat sprawled out on his bed.

He leant in the doorway, one eyebrow raised and trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Have you made yourself at home already?"

"Nyaaa~!" 

A content little noise to show he was a happy little kitty.

"Only for tonight okay. Look, I'll open this window over here and you can leave if you want."

Iwaizumi opened his bedroom window just enough so the cat could squeeze himself out, he then approached the bed and sat next to the cat.

Putting the tv on, he flicked through the channels and eventually settled down on the bed, absentmindedly running his hand down the full length of the cats back.

Oikawa's purring became uncontrollable.

This feels so good Iwa-chan!

It continued for a while until Oikawa shifted his wait and was lying on his side, Iwaizumi continued stroking Oikawa, his hand rubbing Oikawa's side.

I could live like this forever....

Oikawa thought he was in heaven. Until Iwaizumi decided to move his hand to Oikawa's stomach.

"Want a belly rub instead, little guy?"

"Nya nya nya nya!!!" No! Iwa-chan! Pffft! I can't! Ahahaha! You know I'm ticklish! Ahahaha stop!

"You enjoying it little fella?" Iwaizumi obliviously smiled at the cat.

"Nyaaaaaaa~" Noooo! I caaaan't! Ahahaha! Stop please! Ahahaha!

Oikawa couldn't think anymore and his instincts took over.

"Ow! Okay, I guess you don't like belly rubs. My bad, sorry." Iwaizumi apologised to the tiny tiger attached to his hand.

It happened in a flash, before Oikawa even knew what he was doing himself.

His claws had come out and sunk into Iwaizumi's hand and he was gently biting him.

As soon as Iwaizumi spoke, he came back to his senses and retracted his claws and started licking the wounds.

No, no, I'm sorry Iwa-chan! I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry!

"Awww, I couldn't be mad at you, you're too goddamn cute!"

They resumed their original positions, lying content next to each other, enjoying one anothers warmth.

Time passed and Oikawa woke up.

What time is it? It's pitch black outside.

He checked the time on Iwaizumi's clock, 2am.

Aah crap, I really need to get home, luckily I'm still a cat! I don't know what time I change back....

Oikawa rolled over so he could face a sleeping Iwaizumi.

I don't want to leave.

He reluctantly pried himself from Iwaizumi's side and a dangerous thought crossed his mind.

He snickered to himself as he thought about the treat he was about to enjoy.

Creeping closer to Iwaizumi's face, he bumped noses with him, and licked the tip of his nose.

I finally got a kiss goodnight from Iwa-chan..... although technically I kissed him..... and I licked his nose so that's not exactly a kiss.... who cares about the details anyway!

Feeling triumphant, Oikawa crossed the bedroom and squeezed through the window Iwaizumi had left open. Luckily, there was an easy way down to ground level. 

Oikawa hopped his way down and sneaked through the streets until he was safe at home.

Curling up on his bed as a cat once again, he happily reflected on his evening and couldn't wait for the next night.


	6. Thursday part 1

Another bright and sunny morning, Oikawa awoke and checked his body.

Great, I'm back to normal. 

He pushed the feeling of disappointment to the back of his mind.

Following his usual morning routine, Oikawa prepared himself for school.

Happily whistling to himself, he couldn't contain his excitement for seeing Iwaizumi and chatting about what had happened the night before.

I just wish he could act like that towards the real me.

Ignoring that thought, he left his home behind as he made his way to school.

"This must be a new record, two days in a row and he's here early!"

Oikawa approached his usual group in the corner of the classroom as they made jibes about his bizarre time keeping skills.

"Iwaizumi, he can really do it if he tries, maybe now he will actually start being on time for practice."

"Ha! As if, then he would miss out on Iwaizumi coming to collect him!"

Makki and Mattsun teased Oikawa. He had never openly told them about his feelings for Iwaizumi however, they had guessed and the three had silently agreed to never discuss it.

That didn't stop Makki and Mattsun from relentlessly teasing Oikawa in front of the completely oblivious Iwaizumi.

At first it was the odd innocent comment but, as time went by and they realised just how blind Iwaizumi was, they started to push it further to see how far they could go. Much to the annoyance and fear of Oikawa.

"Morning, can you two not even give me a break first thing on a morning?" Oikawa pointlessly asked.

"This is a special occasion, your highness has arrived early two days in a row. We feel it is only right to reward you and this is the only way we know how." 

Makki and Mattsun then continued their conversation of teasing Oikawa whilst Oikawa spoke to Iwaizumi.

"So? Did you see the cat again last night?" His eyes gleamed as he spoke.

"Hmmm? Yeah, he came to visit again"

"So what happened?" He asked eagerly.

"He barged his way into my room and went to sleep on my bed. Smart cat, knew which room was mine."

He called me smart!

"Oooooh, I bet Oikawa's jealous" Makki snickered just loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

Ignoring the two boys laughing at him, Oikawa continued.

"And? Anything else?"

"Not really. Why are you so interested in this? I still don't get your obsession with this cat?"

Frowning, Oikawa racked his brain for a way to keep the conversation going, desperate for more praise from Iwaizumi.

"Ah! What about your hand? There's a scratch on your hand."

"How did you even notice that?"

"I noticed it as I walked by you to get to my seat?" Oikawa was grasping at straws for a decent excuse.

Iwaizumi was still suspicious but spoke nonetheless.

"Yeah, I thought it wanted a belly rub but I guess not, it scratched and bit me."

"Did it hurt?"

"Eh? Well a bit...I mean it drew a bit of blood but it wasn't that bad."

"Sorry...."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Oh, erm, sorry for bringing up that painful experience?"

"What the hell is wrong with you at the moment Trashykawa, you're acting like you were there and it was your fault which is impossible."

Flustered, Oikawa couldn't think of a response.

The bell rang indicating the start of the school day.

"Okay everyone, time for roll call" The teacher entered the room.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa one last suspicious look before turning away to face the front of the room.

Saved by the bell! Oikawa thought to himself as relief washed over him.

Oikawa turned his attention to the front of the class, he couldn't quite get rid of the nerves occupying his stomach after his exchange with Iwaizumi.


	7. Thursday pt 2

The day continued as normal after that. The topic of the cat was avoided for the rest of the day so as not to arouse any more suspicion. 

Walking home together after volleyball practice, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in awkward silence, unsure of what to say to one another.

They parted ways and Oikawa ran home to prepare himself for the evening ahead.

Right! It's nearly time.

Oikawa impatiently watched the clock waiting for the time he would transform.

It was nearly 7PM when he started to get a nauseating feeling in his stomach.

Urgh, I feel sick. I haven't been awake when I've transformed before, maybe I should have gone to sleep.

Everything went black and the next thing he knew, his vision was lower and he felt lighter.

Oh, that wasnt so bad although, I think I would rather sleep through it in future...

Oikawa hopped off his bed and followed his normal path, down the stairs, through the cat door, making his way to his usual destination.

Hmm?

Upon reaching his goal, Oikawa couldn't spot Iwaizumi in the garden.

"Mroow?" Iwa-chaaaan?

He tentatively ventured deeper into the garden but still couldn't find.

I wonder where he is....

Oikawa made his way toward the house and the patio. Getting closer, he noticed the back door was left slightly ajar.

I guess if he won't come to me out here, I'll have to look for hi inside.... and if he still isn't around, I'll just indulge myself by sleeping in his bed!

With confidence, Oikawa pushed his way into the house and trotted happily to Iwaizumi's room, feeling happy with his win-win situation.

Upon safely reaching Iwaizumi's room, Oikawa used his paw to push the door open.

"Nyaaa~!" Iwa-chan!

Oikawa happily pounced over to Iwaizumi who was sitting at his desk.

"Hey, who said you could let yourself in." Iwaizumi tried to sound stern but couldn't stop his smile.

Already purring, Oikawa rubbed himself against Iwaizumi's legs.

"Mroooow" Iwa-chan, I thought you had forgotten about me.

"Come here then." Iwaizumi reached down to pick the cat up and placed him on his lap.

Stroking his head, he continued to speak.

"I have to finish my homework, so behave and then I can play with you when I'm done." Iwaizumi tried to reason with the cat who was clamouring for attention.

"Mraah!" Homework, shmomework Iwa-chan, fuss me! Love me!

Oikawa tried to gain Iwaizumi's attention by pushing his head against Iwaizumi's arms.

"Haaaah, you're so annoying, always wanting attention."

Iwaizumi tried his hardest to ignore the cat.

"Mrooooow." Iwa-chaaaaaaan.

Oikawa begged without shame but to no avail as Iwaizumi continued with his homework.

"Mmrrrmm!" Fine. You leave me no choice!

In one final plea for attention, Oikawa lifted himself onto his hind legs, stretching his front paws to Iwaizumi's shoulders and rubbed his head against Iwaizumi's face.

"Puurr, puurr" aahhh, I could never get away with this as a human! I love being a cat....

"Hey, calm down. I need to finish this."

Iwaizumi picked the cat up and held him at face height.

He brought the cat closer to face and buried his nose into its fur.

"Aaah, why do you smell so familiar? You smell so good.... just like him...."

"Mrow?" Hmm? Iwa-chan? What are you doing? That tickles!

Oikawa panicked at the unexpected closeness.

Iwaizumi pulled the cat away from his face and placed him on the floor.

"Haaaaah, you are really going to be the death of me. You remind me so much of him, the colour of your fur, your smell, how demanding and annoying you are...."

He placed his head in his hands as he spoke out loud. The atmosphere turned tense.

Oikawa felt uneasy as he could feel the sadness and loneliness surrounding Iwaizumi. 

"Could you please leave me alone for a while, just until I can get this done?"

Iwaizumi pleaded with the cat without looking at him.

Iwa-chan.....

Unsure of how to deal with the situation, Oikawa made his way over to Iwaizumi's bed, curling up into a ball and keeping a watchful eye over his friend.

"Why do you remind me so much of him?"

Oikawa yawned as he sleepily opened his eyes.

He was still lying on the bed however, Iwaizumi had joined him and was gently stroking his head.

"I just don't get it..."

"Mrow?" Iwa-chan?

The pained expression Iwaizumi wore was something Oikawa had never seen before. He didn't know how to deal with it.

"Hey, do you have an owner? What....what about coming to live with me?"

Iwa-chan....

Oikawa knew something was off but could only lie next to Iwaizumi, not able to do anything.

They lay in silence together for some time.

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi starting to drift off, his hand had stopped moving and lay perfectly still on Oikawa's body.

He checked the time.

It's 10.30. I should probably leave now....

He tried to slip out of Iwaizumi's grasp without waking the boy.

As his body left the boys warm hand, he heard him speak.

"Too....ru...."

Oikawa froze in fear and slowly looked to Iwaizumi. 

He's still asleep....he nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought he had somehow found out it was me!

Calming himself, Oikawa nimbly made his way to the window to leave for the night.

A million thoughts filled his head but the one that kept repeating was the vision of Iwaizumi speaking in his sleep.

Did he..... say my name?

Happiness, confusion, intrigue.

So many emotions ran through him as he distracted by headed home.

He slipped through the cat flap and sluggishly made his way to his room.

Urgh, I feel like crap, I feel sick. It's only 11pm but I'm so tired.

Collapsing onto his bed, Oikawa passed out without realising that he had already reverted to his original form.


	8. Friday pt 1

"Urgh, I feel weird."

Oikawa woke as usual in the morning but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Rasing his hand to rub his head he felt something that shouldn't be there.

Eyes wide open in panic, he darted over to the mirror.

"What the....."

Raising both his hands, he rubbed the two fluffy ears on his head in disbelief as his heart and his stomach sank. 

Noticing movement behind him, he turned around and swished his tail back and forth.

"Oh no...."

His mind went blank as he stared at himself in the mirror.

I can't go to school looking like this. But I wanted to see Iwa-chan...

Wracking his brain, Oikawa tried to think of a solution.

I can't wear a hat and my tail won't fit in my trousers....wait, why am I wasting my time thinking about that!? More importantly, why do I still have cat ears and a tail!?

Oikawa finally acknowledged the real problem.

I don't get it... this hasn't happened before....

Oh god, what if I don't turn back!?

The horrific thought crossed his mind.

Still standing in front of the mirror, he sighed.

Aaaaah, I don't even know how I ended up like this in the first place.... I have no idea what to do...

Oikawa wrestled with his thoughts until he gave up.

Well it looks like I'm skipping school today. There's nothing I can do about this right now so I guess I'll just stay home all day...

Having made a decision and having calmed himself down, Oikawa returned to his bed.

"Guess I'll watch some TV..."

Still at a loss, Oikawa turned on his TV to distract himself.

After watching TV for a while and not really thinking of anything, a familiar sound broke Oikawa out of his trance.

*vvrrrb vvrrbbb*

Oikawa reached for his phone as he heard it vibrating.

Hmm, a text? 

Picking up his phone, he noted the time.

Oh crap, its 10.30. I completely lost track of time.

He unlocked his phone and read the message.

"Iwa-chan..."

Yo Crappykawa, ditching school today?

Oikawa sighed as he reread the message over and over, unsure how to respond.

I can't tell him I can't come to school because I have cat ears and a tail....

Thinking to himself, Oikawa struggled.

I don't like lying to Iwa-chan but there's not much else I can do right. A small white lie shouldn't be too much of a problem...

Oikawa tapped out his message and pressed send.

Hey Iwa-chan, I'm not feeling too great today so I've decided to stay home. Don't miss me too much!

"Ha! Don't miss me too much... he won't miss me at all but I already miss him..."

It didn't take long for Iwaizumi to respond.

Are you okay? Want me to ditch school and bring you anything?

Oikawa raised his hand to his face to disguise the huge grin he was wearing.

"Iwa-chan, are you a demon? Do you enjoy leading me on? I really want to see you right now..."

Lying to both himself and Iwaizumi, Oikawa text back.

No its fine, I'll be okay I don't need anything. 

Another instant reply from Iwaizumi.

If you're sure, just let me know if you want anything.

"You, I want you but its not like I can say that."

Oikawa sighed yet again and went back to watching TV. He checked his ears and tail again but they were still there.

When will you go away?

He kept having this repetitive thought process for the rest of the day.

Oikawa tried to distract himself and kept finding things to do throughout the day. Moving from room to room, eating snacks, playing games.

He eventually ended up back in his room, lying in bed watching TV.

He yawned and snuggled down making himself more comfortable.

Doing nothing all day really makes you tired....

He checked the time, 4.30pm.

Iwa-chan will be in practice now...

He yawned again.

I guess it won't hurt to have a nap now....I wonder if I'll turn into a cat again tonight, it normally happens around 7pm....

Trying to distract himself, Oikawa let his eyes close and fell asleep.

*bang bang*

Oikawa awoke with a start.

What was that?!

*bang bang*

Someone's at the front door...what horrible timing.

Oikawa checked the time.

Its only 5pm, practice is still going on.... I wonder who it is?

Pulling himself to his feet, Oikawa felt the panic rising inside him.

Oh no no no no no!

Running to his mirror he didn't fail to notice that he used all four limbs to get there.

Why now?

He questioned as he confirmed his appearance in the mirror.

*bang bang*

This really is the worst timing!

Oikawa galloped out of his room and came to a stop at the top of the staircase where he could clearly see the front door.

What am I doing, its not like I can answer the door as cat!

As he thought this, the front door opened revealing the intruder.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.....


	9. Friday pt 2

Hiding behind a bannister at the top of the stairs, Oikawa watched as the intruder let himself in.

"Oikawa? I've brought you some stuff."

Iwaizumi called out after he had closed the door behind him and then mumbled to himself.

"Man, if you're ill then you really should lock your doors."

He then continued to call out for his friend whilst Oikawa stayed hidden, watching him, praying for him to leave.

"Oikawa?"

No response.

"Is he not home? Or maybe.... he really must be ill if he isn't responding. Guess I'll take the stuff to him and check if he's okay..."

Iwaizumi started removing his shoes whilst Oikawa sat cursing in his hiding place.

"Oikawa, I'm coming up."

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

Oikawa panicked as the the other boy started making his way upstairs.

Craaaaap!

Making a split second decision, Oikawa raced back to his bedroom, kicking the door closed with his hind legs, dashed to his bed and buried himself under the covers.

Oh, if there is a God, please don't let Iwa-chan find me here!

Oikawa prayed.

Iwaizumi didn't miss the clicking sound of the bedroom door closing as he made his way upstairs.

"Crappykawa, so he is home, just ignoring me."

Heading towards Oikawa's room, shopping bag in hand, he opened the door without knocking.

"Shittykawa don't just ignore......"

Iwaizumi's voice trailed off as he didn't immediately spot Oikawa in the bedroom.

He looked around the silent room until his eyes finally came to rest on the messy bed. A pile of blankets, heaped in a mess.

"Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi couldn't disguise the worry in his voice.

Iwa-chaaan, I'm sorry but please just don't come over here. Just go home.

Oikawa begged internally.

"Are you hiding under the covers? Are you okay?"

Hearing Iwaizumi's footsteps approach, Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and continued chanting his prayer that he wouldn't be found. 

"Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi questioned as he pulled back the bed sheets revealing a brown fluffy pile of cat in the centre of the bed.

Noooooo!

Oikawa screamed internally as he felt the sheets being removed and felt the cold air hit his fur.

"Oh! Its you!"

Surprise etched on Iwaizumi's face, Oikawa couldn't help stealing a glance.

"Why are you her. Then where's Oikawa?"

Looking between the bedroom door and the cat, Iwaizumi looked puzzled.

"Did he go to the bathroom?"

Iwaizumi appeared to make his own excuses as to why Oikawa wasn't in the room and why he had heard the door close.

He looked back to the cat peering up at him.

"I guess I'll wait for him with you."

Sitting down on the bed Iwaizumi reached out to the cat.

Of course he wouldn't guess that I'm the cat.... that's the last thing anyone would think!

Oikawa scoffed at himself for his foolish panic.

He took the opportunity to approach the boy as he usually would, though he was just a little hesitant.

"What are you doing here anyway? Have you made this place your home? He never said anything about a cat other than the kitten he found before..."

Iwaizumi scratched at the cats head whilst asking him questions he knew wouldn't be answered.

"Although it does explain why you smell like him..."

The cat continued to enjoy the attention whilst Iwaizumi absentmindedly fussed him.

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi suddenly stopped.

"He sure is taking a while, I'd best go check up on him."

Rising from the bed, the cat tried to protest.

Ah, no, Iwa-chan! You don't have to check on me in the bathroom, that would be embarrassing! Besides, I'm not even in there! I'm right here!

Oikawas protests went unheard as Iwaizumi left the room to knock on the bathroom door.

"Oikawa? Are you in there?"

No response again.

Oikawa was watching down the hallway from the entrance to his bedroom.

"Oikawa!?"

Iwaizumi's voice rose and a hint of panic was evident.

"Oikawa, I'm coming in."

Desperation to ensure his ill friend was safe, he opened the bathroom door to find nobody there.

He entered the room to check Oikawa hadn't collapsed somewhere and then rushed out of the room.

"Oikawa?!" 

Iwaizumi called out the name over and over again as he ran through the house opening doors, searching all of the rooms for his friend.

Meanwhile, the cat chased after him, distraught at the sight of Iwaizumi in such a panic.

Iwa-chan! I'm fine! I'm right here!

He had never wished he was back to normal so much.

Iwaizumi ignored the cats cries until he reached Oikawa's bedroom once more.

"Whats happened to him? His door wasn't locked so I know he won't have left the house willingly."

Collapsing onto the bed, Iwaizumi worried.

The cat jumped up next to him, pushing his head into the boys arm for attention. 

He was ignored as the boy pulled out his phone, tapped something in nd raised the phone to his ear.

Vvrrb vvrrrbb

Both the cats and Iwaizumi's attention were brought to the phone lying on the bedside table.

Oh crap.

"Oikawa would never leave his phone if he was going anywhere. Even to the bathroom..."

Iwa-chan It's fine! I'm here, I haven't left my phone!

Oikawa pleaded, unable to cope with the despair radiating from Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi looked at his phone again and started making another call.

"Makki, somethings not right. Oikawa's gone missing."

I'm not missing Iwa-chan, I'm right here!

Oikawa pushed his body desperately against the boys arm to get his attention.

"No he's not at home, his door was unlocked."

Iwa-chan listen to me!

Climbing onto the boys lap, Oikawa stretched him self up to push his face into Iwaizumi's, begging to be heard.

"His phone is still here and he takes that everywhere. He's been acting weird all week."

The boy tried to push the cat down, his voice sounding strained.

Iwa-chan please! Just....just please!

Still on the phone, exchanging words of worry with his friend and trying to figure out what to do next, Iwaizumi gave in and held the cat close.

Scrunching his eyes closed, he buried his nose into the cats fluffy head.

"I just hope he's okay."

Making that prayer he kissed the cats forehead.

Urgh.

Sudden nausea overcame Oikawa as he felt the room spin and started to fall backwards.

He was caught and brought upright as his vision quickly cleared nd he came face to face with a shocked Iwaizumi.

Oikawa noted he was currently straddling Iwaizumi's lap. 

"Oh.....um.....hi, Iwa-chan....?"

He smiled sheepishly at Iwaizumi as the phone dropped from his hand, still mid call.

The room was silent other than the faint sound of the person on the other end of the phone.


	10. Two weeks later

The four boys were grouped together as usual one lunchtime during school.

Conversation flowed as usual and everything seemed normal.

With a lull in the conversation, an old topic was brought up.

"Hey, Iwaizumi. Whatever happened to that cat that was visiting you everyday?"

"Yeah, you suddenly stopped talking about it after the Oikawa incident."

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi flinched as the topic was brought up, both fighting to hide the blush that threatened to creep on their cheeks.

"Do we really have to bring that up? It was all a misunderstanding, right Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi grunted in agreement, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Iwaizumi was really in a panic when he thought that Oikawa had disappeared."

"You ought to have heard him Oikawa, you would have been ecstatic."

Makki and Mattsun teased the two boys and this time neither could stop their embarrassment and the red flaring on their faces.

Makki and Mattsun sniggered together, enjoying this new form of entertainment. 

"But yeah, what ever happened to the cat? You seem really attached it."

They went back to the original point of the question once they had calmed down.

"Yeah the cat..... well it still comes to bug me every single day. Its annoying, he's a bother, he has a terrible, cocky personality and he just barges his way into my house and acts like he's part of the family."

Iwaizumi complained loudly.

"Hey, Iwa-chan thats not nice! You love the cat!"

Oikawa pouted and sulked at Iwaizumi.

"That cat is annoying and funny, frustrating and cute, my family love him."

Oikawa beamed, glowing with happiness.

Makki and Mattsun had already grown tired of the conversation and had started teasing Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the background though they were ignored.

"And? What about you, Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa asked, the eager anticipation evident in the smile on his face.

Iwaizumi tried to scowl as he responded but couldn't hide his smile.

"Yeah, I guess I love him too."

Oikawa practically radiated happiness and both boys smiled at each other as they had the same thought.

No one needs to know he's not a cat anymore.


	11. Bonus!

"Um.....Iwa-chan..... what is this?"

Oikawa questioned Iwaizumi whilst looking suspiciously inside the box he was handed.

"Well, I thought you might miss it."

Disbelief was dominating Oikawa's face.

He had no words.

They sat across from each other on Oikawa's bed, an uncomfortable silence had invaded their space.

"I...."

His words trailing off, Oikawa struggled with what to say.

Iwaizumi decided to change tactic.

"For me?"

Puppy dog eyes on full display he knew full well that Oikawa wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"But it's embarrassing! And how did you manage to get them to be the exact same colour!?"

Watching Oikawa empty the contents of the box, Iwaizumi knew he had won.

"Haaaaah, do I really have to?"

Oikawa sighed, and one glance at Iwaizumi's excited anticipation, he gave in, sighing once more.

"Haaaaah. Fine. But just this once! I'm going to the bathroom anyway, I'll take them with me."

Iwaizumi grinned, a sight Oikawa felt he didn't see often enough.

Sighing as he left the room, Oikawa knew he had been played.

Iwaizing sat upright on the bed, bouncing slightly through his excitement.

I can't believe I got him to agree so easily! Yes! I've been wanting to see this again for so long!

Iwaizumi, left to his own devices, thought back to 6 months ago, when it was triggered.

"Oh.....um.....hi, Iwa-chan....?"

Oikawa was straddled over Iwaizumi's lap on the bed, iwaizumis hands placed on his back to stop him from falling.

The confusion and shock was displayed clearly in Iwaizumis eyes and features.

Whilst time seemed to stop between them, they were brought back to reality by a distant voice.

"Iwaizumi!? Whats happened? Are you okay?"

Suddenly remembering the phone he had dropped, Iwaizumi removed his hands and grabbed his phone as Oikawa fell with a thump to the floor.

"Oooowwww."

Groaning whilst rolling around the floor, Iwaizumi finished his call.

"It's fine Makki, Shittykawa has just turned up." 

He glanced at Oikawa on the floor, shooting daggers at him.

Oikawa gulped and immediately halted his dramatics, pulling himself to a seated position, cross legged on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, he has a whole lot of explaing to do. No, no I can't promise that I won't kill him. You better help bury the body."

Iwaizumi finished the call and focused his attention to the taller boy huddled on the floor with his head hanging low.

"Shittykawa. What the hell is going on."

"Aaahh...well, you see....teehee?"

Oikawa tried to worm his way out of the situation by acting cute, earning him a whack around the head.

"Ooow Iwa-chan, you brute! You just dropped me on the floor and now you've hit me."

"Well to me it seems you deserved it."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms as he looked down on Oikawa.

"Explain. Now."

His dominating tone and expression sent a shiver down Oikawa's spine. He was vaguely distracted by how much he like it.

"Eeeh? But, I don't know? I was a cat and now I'm not? Something like that?"

Iwaizumi sighed, realising he was getting nowhere.

"Why? How? How long?"

"I don't know, it happened after the stray cat I picked up vanished. So just under a week? I don't get it either!"

Oikawa was flustered, he remembered his dream from that first night where he wished he could get closer to the other boy. Considering that may have had something to do with it, Oikawa refused to admit that to Iwaizumi.

"But you've been coming to school as normal."

"Well it only happened at certain times of the day, until today anyway... and anyway, why are you accepting this so easily?!"

Oikawa asked, confused as to why his friend would so easily believe he had been transforming into a cat.

"Its kind of hard not to believe when you turned back to a human right on my fricking lap!"

Oikawa had to agree.

"Plus, you still have cat ears and a tail."

"Eeeh!?"

Oikawa flailed about touching his ears and tail.

Sighing, he gave up.

"This is how I woke up this morning. I couldn't come to school with cat ears and a tail."

"Mmm."

Iwaizumi grunted in agreement and silence filled the room.

"Wasn't it difficult as a cat? You wouldn't be able to do a lot of things you usually would."

Having already accepted the fact that Oikawa had transformed into a cat, Iwaizumi now started asking questions out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of difficult at first but I found someone to help me out."

Oikawa played with his bangs as he averted his gaze from Iwaizumi's inquisitive one.

Iwaizumi's eyes had locked onto him and he felt a burning rage inside.

So he trusted someone else with looking after him as a cat.

"Who was it? Who did you trust enough to look after you."

He couldn't help himself, Iwaizumi was desperate to know who his jealousy should be aimed at.

"Um...."

Oikawa continued fiddling with his hair, looking anywhere but at his friend as he felt his cheeks become rosy.

He realised that Iwaizumi's famous obliviousness was coming into play as the other boy just stared at him.

"Well, it was someone I trust a lot."

"Who?"

"Well....I visited his house every night."

Oikawa's embarrassed way of trying to explain was not helping Iwaizumi as the storm continued to rage.

But Oikawa was starting to get exasperated at his friends stupidity.

"He fed me. And showered me with love and attention. We hung out together in his room."

Iwaizumi still said nothing, trying to figure out who it was.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

Having lost his patience, Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, pleading with his eyes for him to realise.

And then the penny dropped.

Oikawa was concerned the whole neighbourhood would be disturbed the noise of Iwaizumi's brain working as he watched the boys face turning bright red as he raised his hands to hide it.

"I'm an idiot. I didn't think. You were the cat that has been coming to visit me."

"Iwa-chan, you really must be some sort of genius to have not figured it out as soon as I transformed on your lap. Honestly, I'm impressed so much that you really must be some sort of genius at being stupid."

Oikawa had said all this and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself, awaiting the physical attack that never came.

"You...."

Oikawa peeked out from beneath his lashes and relaxed when he noticed Iwazumi doubled over on the bed, hiding his face.

"Could you understand everything I was saying to you?"

"Every word, crystal clear! You were so much nicer to me as a cat, it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer to me as a human too."

"It would."

It came out as a whisper.

"Huh? Did you say something, Iwa-chan?"

Iwazumi couldn't stop his embarrassment. He thought back to everything he had said to the cat and came to one conclusion.

"So now you know how I feel. If I was nice to you normally, I would only fall deeper and I can't do that. Now you know. You know that I'm in love with you and you're carrying on like nothing has changed and that bothers me."

Iwaizumi had managed to control his blush but still couldn't show his face for the threat of emotion that was fighting to overflow.

Oikawa processed the words.

And then he processed them again.

And again.

"Iwa-chan?"

Reaching out to his friend, Oikawa cupped his cheek in his hand and tried to raise his face.

"Are you....are you being serious? You, you are in love with me?"

Iwaizumi raised his face scowling at Oikawa.

"Are you being serious?! You're telling me you hadn't figured out after everything I said to you as a cat?!"

Iwaizumi was now the one with an incredulous look.

"I.....picked up on a few things."

Oikawa thought back, remembering the way Iwaizumi had loved his smell and called his name in his sleep. 

"I thought I might have been taking it the wrong way so I ignored it. I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"It seems like you're as much of a genius idiot as I am then." 

Iwaizumi's expression had eased, now gentle before steeling into his usual hard expression.

"So let me just clarify, Trashykawa. I just confessed to you, thinking you had already rejected me, but thats not right?"

"No! No! Thats not right at all! I would never reject you Iwa-chan!"

Struggling to hide his smile, Iwaizumi nodded confirming their mutual feelings.

At this point, having realised what had just happened, Oikawa leapt onto Iwaizumi's lap, holding him tight.

"Iwachan, am I dreaming right now?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing."

Pulling his head back to get a clearer view of Iwaizumi, they both grinned at each other before Oikawa initiated their first kiss.

Clinging onto Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi's hands reached up to lock onto Oikawa's hair.

His hand reached an ear they both forgot was there, abruptly bringing them back to reality.

"So.... the cat ears and tail......"

"Oh God. I don't know if they'll disappear...."

Iwaizumi looked at the boy who was once again straddled on his lap.

His eyes first taking in the fluffy ears on top of his head, to his lustful eyes, cheeks tinted pink and lips slightly parted.

His eyes ventured down to where he could see a fluffy tail very happily swishing about behind him.

He returned his gaze to Oikawas face Nd pulled him back in for another kiss, no longer caring.

It was at this point, Iwaizumi discovered his first fetish.

"Iwa-chaaaaan, do I really have to wear this?"

Oikawa called from behind the bedroom door, dragging Iwaizumi from the memory.

"Yes, now get your ass in here."

Iwaizumi couldn't hide his excitement as Oikawa slowly re-entered the room.

Seeing Oikawa in the cat ears and tail he had missed for so long, Iwaizumi threw himself back on the bed, covering his face in his hands as he groaned.

"I don't know if this is the best or worst thing I've ever made you do."

Regaining some confidence, Oikawa approached the bed as he realised just what his appearance was doing.

"Hmmmm? Iwa-chan, you never told me that you were into this."

He cockily spoke as he climbed on top of his boyfriend, lying on the bed.

Iwaizumi peeked through his fingers at the boy straddling him and could no longer contain himself.

In one swift move he had managed to swap their positions so he was now the one on top.

Taking in a full view of his boyfriend wearing the ears and tail, Iwaizumi made his decision.

"This is definitely the best thing I have made you do."


End file.
